


Darling, Romeo and Juliet have nothing on us

by kewltie



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creature Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Donghae gives it all for love and Hyukjae fights for a love, while the body counts continue to rise.





	Darling, Romeo and Juliet have nothing on us

The darkness is a familiar friend; it welcomes him with open arms and wraps him up in a comforting embrace. Donghae has come to know it well in this small confiding room, where light cannot even penetrate, and days turned into nights and nights turned into days without him ever knowing.

He doesn’t remember how long has it been since he been locked up. Weeks? Months? Or is it simply a long terrible nightmare that he can’t seem to wake up from? But he knows that just wishful thinking on his part because these shackles on his hands and legs are there as a reminder of his sin and refusal to give _them_ the answer they were looking for.

This prison is his punishment and Donghae had cried and rage at first till his voice was hoarse and the pleads became bitter acceptant. Now, he lay alone in the darkness waiting for the day Death will whisk him away, at least then he won’t have to bear the pain of hunger anymore; however, he wish he could leave behind a beautiful corpse at least. It’s something that Heechul had told him a long time ago, _to die when you’re at your most beautiful is glorious_. He feels like he has age up fifty years and there’s an odd creak in his bones from being unable to have excess movement due to the chains. It’s unfortunate that he can’t fulfill that dream but at least his death will be quiet and uneventful.

Donghae stares up at the ceiling and recalls of a happier time before his imprisonment, before his betrayal and he thinks immediately of _him._ Donghae hopes he is doing well and that he will forget Donghae and moves on with his life, despite the tightness in his chest that says otherwise. Perhaps he already did and Donghae is the only one that still foolishly clings onto these feelings.

He closes his eyes and tries not to think about it. His mind starts to drift off until his ears pick up vibration from the floor, an indication of movement. He tilts his head a little to the left and presses his left ear to the floor. He hears running footsteps and it’s coming closer to him by the seconds, but he doesn’t let the hope that threatens to rise because it doesn’t mean anything. During his confinement, assortment of people had come to visit him and try to convince him to change his mind and give _him_ up. Donghae had to bite his tongue not to say anything, because they are his friends and they deeply care for him but he couldn’t do it, couldn’t turn _him_ in.

Donghae sits up and the footsteps are now audible from a far. It stops right in front of his door and he wonders who it could be this time around.

“Hel-” he croaks and has to clears his throat from the lack of use. “Hello?” he tries again, but no answer.  

The steel door shakes and Donghae flinches in surprise. The hinges and bolts on the door flies apart and he watches in silent as someone on the other side tries to break into his prison, and eventually the person manages to pull the door right off like it was nothing at all.

Light rushes in and Donghae has to blink back as it hits him, but not before seeing a blinding silhouette standing in the doorway. He opens them again and his eyes widen in shock as the figure move closer and he could makes out familiar features that he knows so well like the back of his hand.

“Hyukjae,” he says, the words falling out of his lips like a prayer. “Hyukjae, Hyukjae.” If this is a dream, then please let him never wake up from it.

Donghae scrambles to get up but he stumbles back down when his legs refuses to obey the simple command. Hyukjae rushes forth and catches him as he falls down.

“Careful,” he chides, placing Donghae gently on the floor again and holding him tightly as if he let Donghae go he would disappear once more.

Donghae whimpers helplessly as Hyukjae’s comforting voice washes over him. Every inch of him seems to ache in response to Hyukjae and he could play Donghae like the finest piano with just a touch and a quirk of his lips. He has to shake off that first rush of elation of seeing Hyukjae again and clears his thought because several things are quickly coming to his mind now: _Why are you here?!  How did you get down here? And you shouldn’t be here!_ And in the darkest corner of his mind, it whispers, _so_ _you didn’t forget about me after all._

“Donghae,” Hyukjae says, pulling him into a hug and breathing in his scent. “I miss you, there’s not a day I didn’t think about you.” Despite his lack of strength now, Donghae manages to push Hyukjae away with all his might and Hyukjae blinks back in surprise.

“You have to leave,” he says frantically, thinking of the oncoming storm that threatens to rip Hyukjae’s apart. They’re being here soon and they aren’t known to be merciless to Hyukjae’s kind.

Hyukjae shakes his head. “Not without you.”

Donghae looks down at his dry and worn out hand that is now skin and bones. His whole body is a skeleton of his old self and he could not bear for Hyukjae to see him like this, no longer his Donghae. “Go, I’m not who I once was anymore and I don’t know how you manage to get down here but if they find you they’ll tear you limb from limb.”

Hyukjae grabs hold of his face with both hands and forcibly lifts it up to meet his eyes. Donghae tries to turn away but Hyukjae holds on tight and says, “What are you talking about, you’re still you and I came here specifically to get you out of here. I won’t leave you behind.”

He is momentarily comforted by Hyukjae’s words but the weight of the metal on his wrist and ankles never felt heavier than this moment. He’s not free yet and these shackles are reflection of that truth.

Hyukjae pulls him in closer and drops a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, everything will be alright,” he says and Donghae believes him. “I’m going to release you from your chains.”

Hyukjae clasps both of his hands on either side of the cuff on his left wrist and pulls it apart in an effortless smooth motion. The metal cuff falls to the ground and Donghae feels light all of a sudden.

Hyukjae repeats the same action on all his other cuffs and once he removed all the cuffs, Donghae touches the bruising that the cuffs had left behind. He doesn’t mind it though, because he doesn’t have to deal with the feeling of cold impersonal metal touching his skin and he wants to try out his newly freed leg.

Donghae makes an effort to get up but he barely has enough strength to lift himself up a couple of inches off the ground before he falls back on his butt.

“What’s wrong?” Hyukjae furrows his brows in worry.  

Donghae chews on his lower lip, anxiety coloring his every words as he says, “I don’t think I can leave though, I’m too weak to even stand up and if I go with you I’ll only weigh you down. ”

Hyukjae looks at him thoughtfully before reaching up toward his collar. “You can feed from me,” he says determinedly, baring his neck to him and Donghae has to bites his lips because his teeth ache to take a bite, but that would be too dangerous. He’s a starving Sanguine and he can’t afford to overfeed on Hyukjae and perhaps even causing his death unintentionally.

“No,” Donghae says, shaking his head, “it’s too risky.”

Hyukjae gives him a beseeching look but Donghae is adamant in his stand. “Okay,” he lets out a sigh, “we’ll just do it this way then.” Before Donghae could object, Hyukjae lifts his wrist up to his mouth and bites into it, tearing into the flesh and Donghae could see the open gash it left behind. The blood from the wound drips down his wrist like precious red gemstones and Donghae stares at it, completely mesmerized.

Hyukjae offers his bleeding wrist to him and Donghae shakes his head at first but when the smell and sight of fresh blood is right in front of him after such a long time, he furiously attacks Hyukjae’s wrists and eagerly lapping at the blood spilling forth on the surface of the wound, taking his fill.

Hyukjae’s blood is not sweet or savory, it’s a sharp tang of lemon that forces it way down his throat like swallowing a mouthful of dirt but Donghae doesn’t mind it, because Hyukjae is not food. The blood quickly floods his whole system and his entire body seems to wake up from a deep slumber. His could feel his strength coming back and his skin is now soft and smooth, caught in the midst of youth. He is never more alive than at this moment.

Donghae takes one last lick at the gash and pulls away. He watches as the wound quickly knit itself back together leaving unblemished skin behind and glances at Hyukjae. Hyukjae gives him a shaky smile but Donghae notices his face has grown pale and there’s a tremble in his hands. A flush of shame sweeps through him, because despite how much he tries to remain in control of himself he had taken too much in the end.

“Sorry,” Donghae mumbles, guilt coils in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m fine,” he says, reaching out and patting Donghae’s cheek reassuringly. “Let’s go.”

Hyukjae stands up and Donghae follows, having no problem now that he is fed. He leads Donghae out of his cell and into a narrow corridor lined with block of stones. Torches stuck to the side of stone wall light the passageway and Donghae looks left and then right, both paths seem to keep on going with no end in sight.

Donghae had only been down in the dungeon twice in his life, once was when he had to deliver a message to an Elder, who was interrogating one of the prisoners locked up here and the other was with Jessica, sneaking down the dungeon to explore and in both events he had gotten lost in the twisting corridors that are purposely made to confuse them.

“Hyukjae, do you know how--”

“Yea,” he says, touching the left wall and sniffing at a stone brick. “I scent marked my way down here.”  

Hyukjae guides him through the dungeon passageways, all the while stopping every now and then to sniff the wall to check if he’s going in the right direction. Donghae sticks closely to him as they bypass several cells and he strangely doesn’t see any guards that are supposed to be down here. He wants to ask Hyukjae but he has the nagging suspicion he won’t like the answer.

They eventually reach the atrium, a large room encompassing a huge stone pillar at the center, and extending from the pillar are steps that lead up and out of the dungeon. Donghae tilts his head up to look at the ceiling but he doesn’t remember it being that high. Hyukjae grabs hold of his hand and tug him toward the stairs.

They climb what seems to be an endless steps, and Donghae sticks close to the pillar, trying not to look past the steps and down. They go higher and higher and Donghae legs start to ache from him not use to this kind of extensive usage of his legs. He bites his tongue to resist letting out a painful groan as the ache starts to burn and spikes of sharp pain cuts through him, but he takes stumble on a step when he was too busy focusing on his pain.

“Donghae?” Hyukjae turns his head back curiously.

Donghae sighs, rubbing his sore legs. “My legs,” he complains.

“I can carry you,” Hyukjae offers, wagging his brow playfully.

Donghae narrows his eyes. “I can do it,” he declares and pushes Hyukjae aside, taking the lead. He forgets about his tired legs as he marches forth to prove to Hyukjae he’s no weakling.  

Finally they reach the top of the stairway and they walk out and into one of the small hallways on the ground level of the castle, but as soon as they do the strong odor of copper and salt nearly knock Donghae off his feet. He doesn’t even have to think about it to know what it is, the unmistakable stench of blood lingers heavily in the air and it’s _fresh_.

He cast an anxious glance at Hyukjae, because if the smell is this overwhelming for Donghae than it’s a hundred time worst for Hyukjae; however, he appears to be unbothered by it and gestures for Donghae to follow him down the corridor.

As they continue on, the smell become more obnoxious and to be able to smell blood that strongly here and not see any visible source of it around could only mean one thing: many people had died. Donghae wants to ask. He _has_ to ask.

“Hyukjae,” he says, reaching out and tugging on Hyukjae’s shirt.

Hyukjae stops, but he doesn’t turn around to face Donghae. “Don’t,” he simply says. 

Donghae woefully lets go and watches Hyukjae’s back tightens up. He doesn’t know what is going on and Hyukjae refuses to tell him. He wonders what Hyukjae is hiding and if it’s better if he doesn’t know about it, because it seems to pain Hyukjae to talk about it. So Donghae stays silent and reaches out to grasp Hyukjae’s right hand from behind and gives an apologetic squeeze. Hyukjae doesn’t react and Donghae takes a deep breath and waits.

Then, Hyukjae drags him forward and shoves him against the wall, his back hitting the stone wall in a fleeting pain. “Wha--” he begins, surprise by this turned of event but Hyukjae doesn’t let him finish.

He wraps one of his arm around the back of Donghae’s neck and draws him in till they are chest to chest and there is no space left for anything or anyone else. Hyukjae’s hand is now on his hair and clutches a handful of hair and yanks it down, forcing him to bare his throat. Donghae lets out a painful pleasing moan as Hyukjae trail a kiss down his neck and pulls to a stop at the side of his neck; he suddenly bites down hard enough to break skin. An immediate sting shot through him and his arches away but Hyukjae grips his neck and pulls him back in. He licks the blood surfacing on Donghae’s skin and Donghae has to push him away, because no, he can’t.

“Hyukjae, don’t--” _it’s poisonous_ is what he wants to say but Hyukjae jerks his hair down again to silence him as his scalp burns in pain.  

Hyukjae moves to another patch of open skin and peppers him with kisses. “You smell good,” he mutters against Donghae’s skin, and Donghae knows it’s a lie but he doesn’t care right now.

“You’re terrible,” he scolds because Hyukjae knows very well how to wreck Donghae completely.

Hyukjae lips stretch in a rare smile and if Donghae hadn’t already he would have offer his heart right then and there if he could get to see Hyukjae’s smile for the rest of his life.

“I know,” he says, and presses his lips against Donghae’s, forcibly prying his lips apart, not that Donghae resisted all that much. Hyukjae chases after his tongue and tries to draw it out, but Donghae refuses to budge so he bites down on Donghae’s lips in retaliation. Donghae lets out a moan in pain or pleasure he can’t even tell anymore and surrender completely to Hyukjae’s will. He could feels Hyukjae vibrating in contentment and he kisses Donghae like a drowning man gasping for air, like this will be their last time together and Donghae tries not to think what that mean.

He lifts his arms up and wraps it around Hyukjae’s neck and drags him even closer to chase away the fear and doubt. And they stay like that wrap up in each other and kissing away like it’s the end of the world. Hyukjae, eventually, pulls away and Donghae remembers how to breathe again.

He places both of his hands on either side of Donghae and removes his right hand on the wall, and lifts it to caress Donghae’s cheek. Donghae leans into the gentle touch and despite the pleasant peaceful feeling that stirs within him, he knows the tension between them hasn’t die down. Hyukjae watches him like a predator observing its prey and his eyes are filled with a hunger that cannot be quench and Donghae wonders if he’ll be devour by Hyukjae, but somehow that thought isn’t all that displeasing to him.

“Come on,” Hyukjae says, breaking the moment and turning his head way. Donghae wants to ask why he stop but Hyukjae is already moving away from him and heading down the corridor again, leaving Donghae dazed and even more confused.

Donghae hastily gathers his senses back and chases after Hyukjae before he disappears into the dizzying hallways of the castle.

 

\---

 

Donghae quickly comes to the realization that it is worst that he originally thought as they continue toward the main hall. They pass by one dead body, then two and four and Donghae stop counting after the seventh one, but among the dead there isn’t just his people. Beside the metallic and salty smell of blood, there’s an earthy aroma to it that remind of the forest after the rain and that distinct smell is undeniably Lycan. They are walking through the bloody aftermath of a battle between the Lycan and the Sanguine.

This is what Hyukjae didn’t want him to find out and even worse than that, when Donghae had walked passed a dead Lycan he saw the pack’s marking on her collarbone, a swirling sun dyed in black. It’s the exact same mark that he knows that Hyukjae has on the left side of his chest, right over his heart, and it dawned on him right then that they were members of Hyukjae’s pack.

Donghae has to bite his tongue not to say anything, to demand answers to questions he sure he won’t like. Hyukjae doesn’t seem to want to answer him anyway if the way he reacted last time Donghae brought it up is any indication.

So, they continue forward and eventually they reach the last turn before the main hall that will lead them into the entryway of the castle and out toward the forest. The smell of blood is incredibly strong here and Donghae’s heart start beating sporadically, thinking what he may find.

They steps into the main hall and it’s a massacre, dead bodies almost everywhere, slumping over each other and piling up to the side. The main hall that he remembers was a place where his clan had held their banquets and celebration but now it’s a total mess. He notices the white pillars that spread out at all four corners of the room are starting to crumbles and the beautiful grand staircase that lead up to second floor has bodies hanging off from it. From there he sees the candles chandeliers had fallen at the bottom of the staircase and crushed several bodies beneath it, many of the furniture that had inhabit this room is either broken or completely destroyed, and the beautiful artworks that had decorated the ceiling and wall is now smeared with blood or completely destroy in the ensuing fight. There is so much blood spilt on the formerly clean stone tiles that is now awashed in a sea of red.

This is much worse than what he had seen in the corridor, this is a _bloodbath_.

“Hyukjae, what have you done?” Donghae stares at scene before him in horror.

Hyukjae doesn’t say a word.

“Hyukjae,” he pleads, reaching out and holding onto his arm, “tell me you didn’t start this.”

“I didn’t,” Hyukjae lifts Donghae’s hand that is holding onto him away and clasps it tightly in his, his gaze doesn’t waver as he tells Donghae, “they don’t need a reason to hate you guys, several thousand years of bloodshed already established that animosity between us,” he looks toward the off side at young Lycan lying not far away from them, who had a sword pierced through his throat, “but I did gave my pack the push they need to try to invade your clan’s base.”

Donghae _should_ have known that there is no way Hyukjae could have gotten into their castle unscathed by himself. This place is built like a fortress and is reinforced by hundreds members of his clan. Hyukjae couldn’t get in here without a lot of help but--but to think the price he had to pay to get Donghae out is _this_. The guilt that he had caused not only his clan members death but also Hyukjae’s is making him question if it’s all worth it in the end.

“Tell me what happen,” he begs, because even if the truth hurts he wants to know.  

Hyukjae looks down at their intertwining hands and holds it tightly. “I told them I saw your clan holding a fellow Lycan down in the castle’s dungeon.”

“Oh,” he says, breathless and his heart aches for Hyukjae. “I’m _so_ sorry.” All thought of his own guilt is wash over by Hyukjae’s, because despite Hyukjae remaining cool and seemingly unaffected by their death, Donghae knows the burden of his sin must be weighing heavy in his heart. Hyukjae may not have taken a sword and cut his pack members down personally, but he indirectly causes their death with his lies. Donghae’s guilt and shame is _nothing_ compare to Hyukjae and he wants to desperately say comforting words to Hyukjae but what can he say? It’s _his_ fault in the end, because Hyukjae would never have done this if it wasn’t for him.  

“What are you apologizing for, _I_ choose this,” Hyukjae says firmly, but Donghae knows what Hyukjae had to give up for him. The pack is everything to a Lycan and to betray them doesn’t mean only expulsion but certain death. Donghae may not quite understand the pack bond that all Lycans seem to share, because Sanguine are raised on the notion that you and you alone can only help yourself, but he knows that Hyukjae had sacrificed an important part of himself for him.

“I--” he begins to say but Hyukjae covers his mouth with his hand.  

“Shh, someone is coming,” he whispers, and Donghae ears start to pick the sound of running footsteps heading their way. Hyukjae eyes a sword not too far from them and reaches his leg out and moves it closer to them before turning to him to say, “Don’t make any sudden movement, since I got their scent they definitely got us too.”

“Do you know who it is?” Donghae asks. Hyukjae nods grimly and gestures for Donghae to move closer toward him.

Donghae sticks closely to Hyukjae and waits, but they didn’t have wait long before a man staggers out of the hall, holding a hand over a wound on his left side.  

He looks up at them and smiles when he spots them. “Hyukjae,” the man grimaces through the pain, and leaning a little on his sword he holds on the other hand, “I’m glad I found you. Did you find--” he sees Donghae and snarls.

“Get away from him, Hyukjae,” the man hisses, raising his sword and pointing it directly at Donghae.

Hyukjae pushes Donghae behind him. “Junsu,” he says, trying to placate Junsu, “it’s alright, he’s harmless.”

“He’s a _Sanguine_ , there’s nothing harmless about him.” Junsu tighten his grip on his sword and Donghae keeps an eye on it in case he makes any moment toward him but--he recognizes the sword! That unusual curve to the blade and the silver handle that he only knows one person that has a sword like that and it’s _Jessica_ , his childhood friend.

“Where did you get that sword?” he asks, heart hammering against his chest.  

Junsu narrows his eyes. “I found it, what of it?” He steps forward and Hyukjae pushes Donghae back more, while Donghae hopes desperately that Jessica is okay.

“What are you doing, Hyukjae?” Junsu demands, seeing Hyukjae hovering protectively over Donghae. “And where’s Kai? You said he was in the dungeon!”

Donghae chews on his lower lips nervously, wondering how they could get out of this without a fight. He anxiously shifts his feet and didn’t notice Hyukjae’s hand reaching backward for him, until he feels the warm callus hand of Hyukjae over his. Donghae takes comfort in that and holds tightly on, never wanting to let it go.

“Junsu, put the sword down,” Hyukjae orders.

“What the hell--” he starts to say, but then his eyes widen in realization as he look at Hyukjae and then Donghae. “You fucking traitor. How could you betrayal the pack for a leech like him?!”

Donghae winces, it’s not the worst thing he had been called but it doesn’t mean that it sting any less. Hyukjae gives him a comforting squeeze and that’s all he need.  

“Just let us go and nobody gets hurt,” Hyukjae offers.

Junsu sighs and lifts his free hand to scratch at his head furiously. “You have always been ridiculous when we were young and this fucked up you got entangled with,” he looks directly at Donghae, “we can _fix_ it. If we explain properly to Yunho that this leech had bewitched you, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Hyukjae hesitates and glances back at Donghae and Donghae, in his darkest moment, wonders if Hyukjae is going to choose to go with Junsu, because in the end what does he have to offer Hyukjae? But he is not kind and can only ask for forgiveness later as he clings tightly to Hyukjae and begs, “Don’t go.”

Hyukjae turns around and removes Donghae’s hand from his, and Donghae wonders if this is how a heart break as Hyukjae steps away from him. He turns and faces Junsu, gives a nod of his head.  

Junsu grins and relaxes. “Good, we can talk about it more later but before that we have to deal with that Sang--”

Hyukjae kicks a sword near his feet upward and catches it in his right hand. He immediately sends it flying toward Junsu and Junsu, despite taken back by the surprise attack, quickly reflects it away with his sword. Hyukjae uses that moment of distraction to surge forward and get right behind Junsu. He knocks Junsu in the back of his head and Junsu falls in Hyukjae’s arms, unconscious.

It all happened in less than five seconds, the speed of the Lycan is truly something and Donghae is able to witness it instead of being on the end of it. 

Hyukjae heaves Junsu up and carry him to a hidden corner behind the staircase as Donghae follows them. He gently places Junsu down and doesn't even look at Donghae as he asks him, “Can you get me his sword?”

Donghae nods even though he knows that Hyukjae won’t see it and walks back to where the spot Junsu had fallen. He takes a moment to let out a sigh of relief that Hyukjae is still with him before the shame tears right through him. Hyukjae should be able to choose where and who he wants to be with but--he bends down and picks up the sword by the handle and wraps his hand tightly around it, he doesn’t want to have regret and letting go of Hyukjae’s hand would be his biggest mistake he’ll make, even if he thinks he’s only holding Hyukjae back from a far happier life.

He returns to Hyukjae with the sword and Hyukjae says thanks before putting the sword near Junsu. He looks at his friend one last time, and then he stands up and tugs Donghae out from under the staircase, and stands right at the bottom of it.

“We don’t have much time left before Yunho and the others caught on to what we’re doing,” Hyukjae tells him.

“Are there member of your pack outside guarding the entrance?” He doesn’t want to think what would happen if they have to fight their way out.

Hyukjae shakes his head. “No, I suggested to them beforehand that it would be better if they all storm the castle to distract you guys while I sneak Kai away,”

“Oh,” he says as hope of imminent freedom slips through his defense, because Donghae doesn’t want to be disappointed by being so close yet in the end failing to make it through.

“It’ll be alright, we’re almost there,” Hyukjae promises and Donghae could only nods, knowing that Hyukjae doesn’t make promises that he can’t keep.

They are about to move and head toward the last hallway that lead out of the main hall and to the main entrance and exit of the castle when--

“Tsk, tsk,” a voice interrupts them and forces them to stop dead in their track, “now where do you think you’re going?”

They both turn around to face the voice that Donghae knows so well and standing at the top of the staircase is impossibly beautiful man that could only possibly exist in dream. Even his clothes reflect that: he wears a gold embellished tail coat over a black doubled breasted vest buttoned up with _topaz_ and a black puff tie. It’s outspoken and outlandish just like the person wearing it. Donghae is used to the luxury and extravagance his clan live by but _he_ is always a step above them all and Donghae grew up watching him make a parade out of it.

“Heechul,” the name tumbles out of Donghae’s lips helplessly.

“Shouldn’t you be down in the dungeon, Donghae? What are you doing up here?” He raises his eyes curiously at Donghae, and there’s a teasing tone in his words but Donghae knows, he knows Heechul well.

“How long have you been here?” Donghae asks of him, while Hyukjae shifts to the side picking up another sword in his hand. He hopes that they wouldn’t have to use it.

“Long enough to know that you’re making a mistake,” Heechul states.

“I’m not,” Donghae assures him. Heechul doesn’t seem satisfied by his words though as he heads down the stairs and kicks away several of the corpses blocking his way.

“Stay right there,” Hyukjae orders, raising his sword at Heechul.

“Oh, you think you can stop me you disgusting little mongrel?” Heechul’s beautiful face changes into a hateful sneer.

“I’m taking Donghae with me and nothing you can do to change that.” Hyukjae shifts into an offensive position, one leg forward and bent elbows high close to the shoulder.

“Fight me then and if you win, I’ll let you both go.” Heechul disappears and before they could even comprehend what had happen, he reappears right in front of Hyukjae and kicks him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

Donghae gasps in fright and tries to move toward Hyukjae but--”Don’t interfere,” Heechul commands, “if you don’t want me to call the clan and those pack of _dogs_ right now to get on both of your asses, then don’t fucking move from that spot.”

He anxiously glances at Hyukjae, who is starting to pick himself up, and back to Heechul, who has a determined look on his face. He wants desperately go to Hyukjae, to make sure he’s alright, but he knows Heechul doesn’t make light on his promise.

“I’m alright.” Hyukjae shakily stands up, clutching his stomach and Donghae sees purple and pink blotch blossoming over the area Heechul had kicked.  

“Send out your Wulf,” Heechul instructs Hyukjae. “It’s pointless to fight me with that weak body of yours.”

“No,” Donghae objects loudly, this is a step too far, “you can’t!”

“Shut up, Donghae. You want him to have the best chance of winning, right?” Heechul glares at him then turning back to Hyukjae. “If you want have any hope of beating me you better fight me with your Wulf.” Earlier, Donghae had drunk from Hyukjae and Hyukjae hadn’t even gotten back all of his strength yet to fully face Heechul’s wrath. He can’t fight in his human form without a high risk of death and they both know it.

Donghae gulps as Hyukjae stares at Heechul and he sees the moment that Hyukjae decided to let go and the Wulf takes over. Hyukjae’s eyes go slits and he falls to the ground, screaming what must be an excruciating amount of pain as his bones crack and the skin tears away for the Wulf to grow to new heights. Hyukjae keeps on growing bigger till his skin seems to be unable to contain it and breaks apart for new flesh underneath to stretch and meets the demand for _more_. The bones and flesh shapes a snout, a tail, and ears out of the body and furs quickly sprout all over open skin, ripping away his clothes. Eventually Hyukjae disappears behind a towering beast, snarling and eyes focusing tightly on Heechul like a predator stalking his prey.  

The Wulf makes Donghae nervous because despite him knowing it’s still Hyukjae inside, the Wulf is all instinct and has very little conscience for the things and people around him, and Donghae is no exception to him.

The Wulf sets off charging at Heechul but he disappears right as the Wulf nearly collide with him. The Wulf growls and searches around for any sign of him.

“I’m right here,” Heechul taunts, standing next to the railing of above the upper floor of the main hall. Donghae chews his lower lips thoughtfully, Heechul had used his Blinking skill again and this will make it harder for the Wulf to take Heechul down.

The Wulf makes a run up the staircase and when he gets to the second floor, he rips apart the railing Heechul was leaning on but Heechul had Blinked to the ground floor already. The Wulf jumps off the second floor and lands right in front of Heechul. He strikes Heechul with his left hand and again Heechul Blinks away from it toward somewhere else. Watching all of this, Donghae thinks, it’s almost disheartening battle. Unless Hyukjae can figure it out.    

The Lycan and Sanguine both share the same trait in power and speed but they carry it out differently. For Lycan such as Hyukjae, it’s raw power that give them their constant strength but for Donghae and Heechul they must focus their strength at one point, either at their legs or arms and exert it for it to be fully utilized. Speed comes naturally to Lycan particularly when they are in their Wulf form but for the Sanguine, they have to use a technique call Blink to get from one spot to the next. Therefore a battle between the two is a battle of wits, skills, and most importantly experience.

Heechul’s Blinking skill is one of the top in clan and not only is the range much larger than most but it can be use consistently throughout the battle without him getting tired easily. Donghae could use it up to seven times at most before he burned out and his range is mediocre at best. Heechul is no warrior but he still make a formidable opponent even for the battle weary veterans.

Hyukjae may have all the skills and wits but compare to Heechul’s several hundred years of battle experience, he’s merely a child. It’s a losing fight if Hyukjae can’t stop Heechul from Blinking in and out to escape. Right now, it’s like chasing down lighting for Hyukjae, seeing Heechul appears in one area and as soon as he get there, he disappear to another area. It’s frustrating and tests the best patience. He wonders if the Wulf can truly beat Heechul.

After several failed attempt at catching Heechul, the Wulf suddenly stop moving. He stands still in the middle of the main hall, stepping on a corpse’s arm and waits. It’s only take thirty seconds but it feels like thirty minutes before Heechul Blinks right in front of the Wulf wielding a sword and slices through the air with the swing of his sword but Wulf is fast, much faster, sidestepping the swing and knocking the sword out of his hand.

Heechul immediately Blinks out before the Wulf could anything more to him, and Donghae sees him appearing at a corner catching his breath, he clearly didn’t expect that turned of event. Neither did Donghae.

A, “yes,” escapes excitedly from his lips, and quickly covering his mouth realizing what he just said. Heechul narrows his eyes at him and he sheepishly looks away. Donghae glances at the Wulf and surprisingly sees the Wulf is watching him closely now, and he almost loses his breath because the Wulf never lose his focus on what he had designated as prey. Donghae wonders if he should start to worry, but he doesn’t have time to start thinking about becoming a meal because Heechul has returns with another sword.

He must have noticed the Wulf’s attention diverting from him to Donghae and taken advantage of that moment to Blink in front of the Wulf. Donghae watches in horror as Heechul’s blade cuts deep into Hyukjae’s flesh, and right into his left arm.

The Wulf lets out a horrid whines and stumbles backward. Heechul discards his bloody sword and picks up a new one nearby.

“Did you think I’ll just let you take him like that?” Heechul approaches the Wulf moaning in agony on the floor. “You stupid, stupid mutt, have a good look at him because this will be the last time you’ll ever see him.” He mercilessly steps on the Wulf’s shoulder and grinds down, all the while grinning.

Donghae can’t bear to watch it; he glances down and sees a sword. His hand twitch to grab it but his attention is yank away from it when he hears Heechul’s yelp. He looks up and sees Heechul on the ground, the sword casts aside, and the Wulf hovers above him. Heechul tries to Blink but the Wolf has him pinned down by his tail coat. Heechul struggles under him and the Wulf roars before taking a bite out of Heechul’s left shoulder, shredding his fancy clothes.

Heechul’s scream pierces his ears and Donghae turns away from the scene, despite Heechul’s previous actions Donghae still doesn’t want to see him suffer. The scream dies out and Donghae draws his gaze back to them, the Wulf had released Heechul to chew on the arm he had torn away with his teeth. His heart skips a beat thinking about the toxin in their blood, but quickly remembers that while their blood are usually toxic to a Lycan’s system, when they’re are in their Wulf form, the toxin doesn’t work on them and that cause a lot of contention between them.

Donghae watches as the Wulf happily gore on Heechul’s flesh and he feels nauseous and sick to his stomach at the sound of bones crunching in the Wulf’s mouth. If Heechul survive this, it will take him months to regrow a new arm again but it won’t be an easy process. Donghae’s attention is diverted back to Heechul when he hears the sound of fabric ripping and sees that Heechul had tore his tail coat to get away from the Wulf. He Blinks out as soon as he is free and collapses near a stony pillar, his beautiful clothing are wrecked, and drags himself behind the pillar to hide.

When the Wulf finishes eating Heechul’s arm, he roars after realizing that his prey had disappeared and starts to sniff the air for a scent. He finds it what he is looking for and rushes to where Heechul is and when Heechul respond to it his by Blinking to somewhere else, the Wulf is already heading toward that direction before he could reappear there safely to catch his breath.

Heechul tries to Blink away again when he sees the Wulf right on his tail and _again_ , the Wulf seems to know where he ended up Blinking to. There is no escape.

Donghae, watching all of this in amazement, after he came to a realization that Hyukjae must had purposely let himself be injured by Heechul and had managed to splashed of some of his own blood onto Heechul when he wasn’t looking, because Sanguine doesn’t have a distinct smell that make it easy for the Lycan to detect, it’s also one of the main reason the Lycans finds them repugnant and unappealing (everything in the world have a unique sense, even the dead, but Donghae and Heechul smells like nothing to Lycans). For the Lycans, battle against the Sanguine become tricky when they use Blink because they can’t sense where the Sanguine when they use Blink, but if a Lycan manages to get his own blood on the Sanguine than he can use that scent to locate the Sanguine even through the Blinking. That’s why Heechul had discarded his sword earlier when it was stained with the Wulf’s blood, because he didn’t want to be detected. It’s a strategy that the Lycan had developed to use in this sort of situation defeat them and Donghae has to grudgingly admit it’s brilliant. But it isn’t perfect.

It’s now a game of cat and mouse and Heechul is on the run, chest heaving and getting more breathless every time. His Blinking range has gotten shorter and it takes him longer to Blinks in and out. Eventually he’ll run out of energy to perform any more Blink and the Wulf waits patiently for that moment, but Donghae notices that every time Heechul reappears, he is wearing less clothing until the next time he blinks away from the charging Wulf, his trouser is the only thing left on him.

The Wulf sniffs the air and spins around, searching for a sign of Heechul. Donghae also looks around for Heechul; he nervously plays with his hand because the table is once again turned. Heechul had managed to discard the clothing that was stained with the Wulf’s blood and that is the fatal law to the Lycan’s strategy. Blood on clothes can be easily removed and even on the skin the smell only remains temporary before it quickly dissipates and the Lycans have to mark the Sanguine with their blood again.

Heechul remains hidden and all they can do is wait. Then, a loud bang draws their attention to a broken chair that had crashed into the fallen chandelier at the base of the staircase, and Heechul appears behind the Wulf and slammed into him. The Wulf falls to the ground and Heechul kicks with full force that sends him crashing into the wall across from him. The impact made large dent on the wall and pieces of stone falls on and around the Wulf.

“That’s for my arm,” Heechul spits out, his eyes dark and intense.

Donghae’s heart feels like it’s going to fall out of his chest when Hyukjae doesn’t make any move to get up from where he now lay. He can hear the low murmur rumbles of a groan from Hyukjae and he’s elated that Hyukjae is still _alive_.  

But not for long, for Heechul is moving toward Hyukjae with intent in his eyes and he has found another sword. This time, it doesn’t look like he’ll let Hyukjae go but Donghae prays that Heechul wouldn’t go that far.  

“I’m going to _end_ you, boy,” Heechul swears to Hyukjae and that did it.

Donghae grabs two swords on the ground and carry one on each hand, and rushes forth. He Blinks right in front of Heechul and Heechul, so focus on getting revenge, doesn’t even see him coming. He cuts through Heechul’s path and aims one of the swords right at his head. Heechul barely has time to dodge it before the other sword comes at him again. He manages to Blinks away at that moment and escape with his life.

Heechul catches his breath on the other side of the room all the while giving Donghae an undecipherable stare. Donghae doesn’t let his guard down; he knows Heechul like to attack when the opponent is distracted or defenseless, so he narrows his stance and raises each of his swords up.  

“What do you think you are doing?” he demands from Donghae.

“I won’t let you kill him,” Donghae declares.

“You think you can stop me?” Heechul asks, seemingly amuse by the notion.

“Your cheek,” he answers, gesturing to Heechul to touch it.

Heechul lifts a finger to his cheek and skim the surface of his cheek before his finger is meet with something wet. He pulls his finger away to look at it, and it’s _blood_. There’s a cut on Heechul’s cheek and Donghae had made it, Heechul lips twists in a bitter smile at that. “The sword skill that I taught you, I never thought it would be used against me like this.”

“Neither did I,” he says, feeling almost guilty for hurting Heechul but he can’t afford to empathized with him. Hyukjae life is on the line.

Donghae is unskilled and unpracticed; the first cut he had made on Heechul was all due to luck and good timing. It will take everything he got to defeat Heechul because despite his handicapped, Donghae knows that Heechul’s skill with the sword is par non. Donghae tightens his hand on the sword handle, he’s not afraid though because he will fight and defend Hyukjae to the death if he has to. This time he’ll protect Hyukjae.

He takes on the offense first, charging right at Heechul and making the first strike. Heechul guards against his blows with his blade but Donghae doesn’t let up, he keeps on attacking and forcing Heechul back into a corner. But even though he’s wielding two swords and seems to be making ground, Heechul always got something up his sleeve.

They continue to strike and defend until Donghae finds the both of them between a giant stone pillar on one side and a wall on the either. He is force to make smaller movement due to not having enough room to move, and he realizes at the moment that Heechul had lured him there on purpose. Heechul uses that to his advantage and knocks the sword on his left hand away when Donghae had to raised it for a strike and couldn’t respond to that hit with his other sword due to lack of room.

Now they’re even, one sword each but Heechul is the one pushing him back. Heechul’s strikes grow confident and Donghae can’t keep up with it, and so he is left to be the one to defend this time. He can’t stay like this though because if Donghae end up giving an inch to him, Heechul will take a mile.

He remembers that Heechul always like to take a wide left swing when he thinks the opponent is going to go for a lunge to his left. This move is a fast counter attack that can knock the opponent back, Heechul loves that move but it leaves an opening the right side and if he still has his other sword he can do it but he’ll improvise and do something that he never tried before, switching the sword to the hand in midst thrust. If he mess up it could mean his death because he’ll have no sword left to defend against Heechul’s rapid strike, but he’ll take his chance.

Donghae makes a feint to the right, quickly switching his sword to the other hand, and just as he predicted Heechul swing wildly to the left. He ducks and with his sword in his left hand he lunges at Heechul’s right and slashes at the side of his stomach.

Heechul hisses in pain and Blinks backward, but only a few feet. Donghae lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that Heechul can’t run away now because he’s running out of energy to perform any Blink.

Heechul takes a breather and looks admiringly down at his wound. “It seems you gotten good despite your two months stint in the dungeon,” he says casually.

“Thank you, but I learned everything from you after all,” Donghae says, not sure exactly where this is going.  

“Not everything,” Heechul says, and throws his sword up in the air and surges toward Donghae. Thrown in surprise, he doesn’t know if he should watch the sword that’s now coming down at a very fast speed or pay attention to Heechul. He looks up at the sword then at Heechul and up again and back--but Heechul disappears and that can’t be right. He shouldn’t be able to Blink anymore!

Then--Heechul appears at his side and hook his arm around Donghae’s throat in a choke hold, forcing him to gasp for air and dropping his sword to pry Heechul’s arm away. Heechul doesn’t let go and shoves him roughly against the wall. He restrains both of Donghae’s hand above his head with his left hand and slips the other arm down Donghae’s throat to press it against his chest.

Heechul eyes him and Donghae isn’t sure what he wants, but his eyes suddenly soften.  “We don’t have to do this,” Heechul offers, his tone soft and gentle like the way he used to do it console Donghae after he had a horrible nightmare.  

Donghae smiles sadly. “ _I_ have to.”

Heechul expression hardens at his words. “Are you going to choose that mongrel over your clan?” Heechul hisses, his hand forcibly digging into Donghae’s ribs.  

Donghae winces. “I’m sorry,” he says, and that’s an answer in itself.

Heechul looks absolutely crushed by his words and Donghae wants to take it all back but he can’t, because he’ll make the same choice if given another chance and they both know it.

“Hee--” he starts to say, but Heechul grabs tightly onto his throat and flings him across the room. Donghae barely have time to brace himself for the impact to come before he feels large furry hands grab hold of him and tug him into their chest, shielding him from collision with the wall.

It’s Hyukjae--no the Wulf that had protected him and since when did he confused the two? But if he truly thinks about it he had been calling the Wulf Hyukjae for a while now because in the end the Wulf and Hyukjae are one and in the same, even if the Wulf is the kind of monster that haunts his nightmare.

He turns around and strokes Hyukjae’s furry head. “I’m sorry, I doubted you there,” he murmurs and lay a single kiss on Hyukjae’s snout.

Hyukjae whines mournfully and licks a scratch on his arm.

“It’s okay. I’m fine now, see?” Donghae tells him, stroking Hyukjae’s snout soothingly. Donghae doesn’t want Hyukjae to get rile up and attack Heechul again.

“Go.”

Donghae spins his head around, completely forgetting they’re not the only one here in this room. “What?”

Heechul drag his hand down his face and sighs dejectedly.  “Take your mutt and get the fuck out of here, and don’t ever let me see you two again if you want to live.”

Stuns, Donghae could only nod and stands up. Hyukjae lets out a low growl as Donghae moves away from him and toward Heechul. He glances back at Hyukjae and gives a comforting smile. “It’s alright,” Donghae tells him. .

He walks up toward Heechul and drops down on both of his knees, leaning back on his legs. “Heechul,” he says, bending over till his forehead touches the tile floor, “thank you for all that you had done for me, even in a hundred lifetimes I’ll never be able to pay you back.”

Heechul doesn’t say anything, but Donghae doesn’t expect him. He stands up and bows one last time before walking back to Hyukjae.

Hyukjae gets on all four and Donghae quickly climbs onto his back. He spares one last glance at Heechul, the man who picked him up as a child and raised him to adulthood. He tears his gaze away and wraps his arm around Hyukjae’s thick and furry neck, he clings to it as Hyukjae dash out of the main hall and away from this place that he had called home for fifty-two years.

  
\---

 

After they break out of the castle, Hyukjae takes him down the hilltop and into the forest that surround the castle and hill. He glance back to watch as the castle get swallowed up by the forest’s treetops in the horizon.

They finally arrive at forest clearing after many hours into their journey and Donghae climbs down from Hyukjae’s back.

He looks around and sees a running through the clearing is a large stream and several small rocky waterfalls in the higher elevation. There’s a large makeshift tent made from bana leaves and not far off from it is several block of wood gather and place on orderly on top of each other. He realizes it’s a campsite and that there are leather pouches and bags placed near the tent like all of this had been prepared for Donghae. He comes to the conclusion that Hyukjae must have scouted this place beforehand and had set all of this up for them.

Hyukjae appears beside and rubs his snout against Donghae shoulder playfully, as if wanting his attention. He glances up at the sky and the sun hangs brightly above them, they’re sometime in the afternoon but Donghae is very tired from all the events that had lead up to this point. He just wants to sleep and rest up.

“I’m sorry but I just want to sleep for now,” he says, and Hyukjae whines.

Donghae scratches the back of his ears and Hyukjae rumbles happily. “How about sleeping with me then?” he asks.

Hyukjae strolls into the tent and lay down on the bana leaves bed, raising his head expectantly at Donghae. Donghae is left standing there amused and walks to the tent to join Hyukjae.

They squeeze closely together and cozy up, it’s not a cool day but after what had happen Donghae could use all the warmth he can get.  Hyukjae curls around him protectively and Donghae lay in his embrace, dreaming of a world where they didn’t have to run or hide anymore.  
  


\---

 

Donghae wakes up alone and terrify. He frantically search around for any sign of Hyukjae but to no avail. Several scenarios quickly runs through his head: Hyukjae being captured and taken far away from Donghae, Hyukjae killed by a member of his clan or Hyukjae’s pack, or--or he decides Donghae is not worth it at all.

He shakes those depressing thought away, because it’s Hyukjae. He _believes_ in him. So, Donghae waits instead of going out to search because otherwise they would have miss each other and waste eve more time going out of their way to search for the other.

It’s about an hour or so when Hyukjae comes back with a dead fox over his shoulder and rabbit in the other hand.

Donghae runs up to him and crushes him in an embrace. “Where did you go?”

Hyukjae drops the animals he has to the ground; he circles his arms around Donghae. “Sorry,” he mumbles into Donghae’s hair. “I was just hunting for dinner.”

Donghae sighs, breathing in the musky scent of Hyukjae. “Just tell me next time."

“I will,” he promises and Donghae reluctantly let him go. Donghae bends down and help carry the rabbit toward their base camp.

They place the dead animals on a large boulder that Hyukjae had lift and carried to where they are now. He leaves the animal there and goes into the tent and rummages through his bags.

“Here,” Hyukjae says, throwing one of the bags he had packed at Donghae. Donghae catches it and raises an eyebrow at Hyukjae.

“For you to change to when you wash yourself,” he explains and Donghae glances down at himself, realizing now that he is still wearing his prison clothing, a brown trouser and shirt and that he hadn’t bathe in ages. His face heats up, thinking of how he must have look to Hyukjae, a total mess, and he can’t believe he didn’t notice it until now. Then again, the time he spent in the dungeon there were no mirror and no showers for him. He spent all that time stewing in his own stink and growing immune to the smell.

“O-okay,” he mumbles, he could feel his face heating up.  

Hyukjae looks amused as he says, “Don’t worry, I still find you very attractive despite you looking like a street beggar and smell like cow’s dung.”

Cow’s dung? Donghae sniffs at himself several times before the repulsive odor immediately hits him in the face, and he jerks away in agony. Hyukjae burst into laughter and Donghae thinks it’s rude to throw the bag back at Hyukjae just because he’s embarrassed.

Instead he drops the bag and makes a dash toward the stream, to the pool end of the cascading waterfalls. He sinks down under the water and tries to drown out Hyukjae’s laughter. Donghae wonders if it’s possible to die from embarrassment, thinking of how Hyukjae had kissed him and said he smelled good despite his unkempt hair and his foul self. How could Hyukjae even touch him when he’s so, so dirty?  

Hyukjae walks toward the area Donghae is at, carrying the bag. “You forgot your bag.” Hyukjae drops it close by to the bank. “Don’t forget to wash behind your ears,” he teases.

“I’m not a child.” Donghae glowers at him.

Hyukjae grins. “Sure, sure,” he says, turning back to the camp and giving a backward wave to Donghae.  

Donghae bites his lips unhappily as he removes his clothes and washes all the dirt from his skin and nails. He scrubs his hair and washes his face, till he feels clean enough to face Hyukjae. When he’s satisfied, Donghae gets up and spots Hyukjae’s back to the stream, busying himself doing something with a knife.

He shivers a little as a cool breeze touches his wet skin and makes a run toward the bag Hyukjae had left near the stream. He digs through it for a pair of black trouser and a plain shirt. He quickly dressed himself and once he’s done, he head back toward the campfire where Hyukjae is now cooking the rabbit over the fire.  

He gingerly sits down on the makeshift log bench that Hyukjae had made and Hyukjae glances up at him in amusement, momentarily stop skinning the fox.

“Clean?”

“Yes,” Donghae says, pouting.

“That’s too bad because I was starting to like that side of you,” Hyukjae says cheerfully.   

Donghae pulls a face and picks up a twig next to him and throws it at Hyukjae, who just laughs.  

After that they fall into a comforting silent. He watches, over the crackling fire, Hyukjae cutting into the fox and removing the internal organs, _for soup_ Hyukjae had told him when Donghae had asked him what they’re for.  

He expertly starts to cut fox apart and Donghae watches he slices and dices the fox, captivated by the skill and grace he wields the knife, not at all like _Donghae_. He wonders what did he do to deserve someone like Hyukjae? Donghae is selfish and needy and helpless and so terribly useless, yet Hyukjae sacrificed it all for him.

If Hyukjae found out that Donghae had wished that Hyukjae’s pack wouldn’t take him back then would he come to hate him? Donghae chews on his lower lips helplessly.  

“I’m sorry,” he says, wrapping his arms around himself and resting his chin on it. He stares into the fire seeking courage he knows desperately need.

Hyukjae makes a fine cut around the fox’s legs. “What do you have to apologize for?”

“It’s selfish of me,” Donghae hesitates, but Hyukjae deserves the truth, “but I’m happy that you choose me in the end even though I know that the pack is everything to you.”

Hyukjae stops cutting into the fox’s thigh. “Then I’m just as selfish for wanting you to be mine only and now that I don’t have to share you with Heechul, I’m sure you’re going to find me overbearingly possessive of you.”

Donghae knows it’s a lie to make him feel better but his heart wouldn’t listen, beating so loudly that he thinks Hyukjae could even hear it. “I guess we do deserve each other then.”

Hyukjae moves onto the fox’s forelegs and slice right into the left leg. “I guess we do,” Hyukjae says, sending him a beautiful smile that Donghae would have climb over a hundred mountains to get a glimpse.

“What are we going to do now though?” he asks, steering the conversation in another direction, because anymore of what they were talking about make him embarrassingly giddy despite the direness of their situation.

Hyukjae pauses in his cutting and appears to thinking about it. “Tomorrow, we’ll head north to the Erikron Mountain where the snow is going to be help hide our scent and make tracking us more difficult.”

“Then what?” he asks, curious about his future now.

Hyukjae washes his hand in a cocirofrut bowl and pulls out a map out of his bag. “Afterward we’ll go to Cristi Anu.” He examines it and appears to be searching for something.

“That’s--” Donghae starts but stop, he had heard from Heechul that place is a bedlam of debauchery, for ruined and the mad. It isn’t a place Donghae had ever thought of going to but if that’s what they have to do then he’ll won’t complain about it.  “What will we do there?”

“Pack and clan’s laws have very little effect in Cristi Anu, so we’ll lie low there for a while until the heat die down, then we’ll decide together what we’ll do after that,” Hyukjae explains his plan, while tracing a route on the map.

“Oh,” Donghae says, “that sound good.” It’s better than being stuck in a dungeon that for sure.  

“Will you be alright?” Hyukjae asks suddenly, startling Donghae with his question.

“Me?” he asks in surprise, pointing at himself.

“Yes,” Hyukjae says, throwing a piece of wood into the campfire to feed it. “You never left the Alcone Valley before and this will be completely new and dangerous from the comforting life you had live before. So of course I’m going to worry how you’re taking this all in.” He raises an eyebrow at him Donghae expectantly.   

“I,” Donghae begins, thinking back of how this morning he was still locked up but now he’s under the open sky with Hyukjae. It’s a complete turned over in just matter of hours and Donghae still haven’t fully grasp his whole situation. He left the only home he had ever known to run away with the man he loves and there are people out there trying to hunt them down. He never thought his life would end up like this and it’s a strange feeling to know that tomorrow, the both of them could either be dead or separate for good.

But rather than lying on the floor of his dungeon alone waiting for his own death, he now has Hyukjae with him every step of the way in this uncharted territory that they are forced to walk on. Even though danger and death is dogging their every steps, Donghae finds it strangely okay as long as Hyukjae is there beside him and he can’t help thinking maybe this will be a new exciting adventure that will take the both of them places they can’t even imagine.

Donghae feels the constant weight on his heart lighten for the first time in what felt like years and he smiles, happily telling Hyukjae, “Yea, I think I’m going to be just fine after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be short and sweet but it got waaaaaaay out of hand. I apologized if it get confusing /o\\.


End file.
